Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 July 2016
00:00:02 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:22:59 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:32:24 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:38:48 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 00:39:18 -!- Nyx The Psychic has left Special:Chat 00:39:20 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 00:47:43 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:49:33 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:50:03 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:50:04 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:50:16 Your timing is impeccable 00:53:07 -!- Valkryie247 has joined Special:Chat 00:53:15 ooops no one else is here sorry bye 00:53:28 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:53:34 i am 00:56:13 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 00:56:25 what ? 00:56:50 Gage wants to talk to you 01:00:40 -!- Nyx The Psychic has left Special:Chat 01:00:42 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 01:00:54 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 01:06:27 RIP 01:06:49 damn it 01:06:53 well 01:06:57 she wil lcome back 01:07:00 but not for awhile 01:07:05 drama got to her 01:07:28 Explain it to me on Skype 01:08:59 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 01:09:11 sorry 01:09:20 I had to grab somthing 01:09:40 it si fine 01:10:48 I am getting a new phone 01:11:05 Pokemon go sucks on IPhone 4s 01:11:14 XD 01:11:31 'XD 01:12:03 lol 01:13:52 one of my friends gave me her old Iphone 5 01:30:04 well 01:30:07 this sucks 01:30:10 she will be back 01:30:14 but I Don't know how long 01:30:17 she will be fine mostly 01:30:23 this will help her more then anything 01:30:38 Yeah 01:31:47 well I am going bye 01:40:22 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:09:14 -!- Rubyjackson has joined Special:Chat 02:09:19 hi 02:09:44 -!- Rubyjackson has left Special:Chat 02:09:45 -!- Rubyjackson has joined Special:Chat 02:45:35 -!- Amber saffeels has joined Special:Chat 02:45:47 Hi 02:46:00 -!- Rubyjackson has left Special:Chat 02:46:03 -!- Rubyjackson has joined Special:Chat 02:46:07 oh my god there's a bot lumpy here 02:48:14 it's quiet 03:25:28 -!- Rubyjackson has left Special:Chat 03:42:22 -!- PixelBuilderExtremetheBOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:42:24 hi lumpy 04:27:49 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:28:29 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 05:12:27 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:14:10 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:20:30 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:30:33 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:36:44 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:40:14 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:47:18 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 05:47:48 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 07:58:43 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 07:59:12 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 07:59:13 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 08:02:40 !updated 08:02:40 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 136 minutes ago. There are currently ~5 lines in the log buffer. 08:02:51 !updatelogs 08:02:53 Mr Creeper500: Logs updated (added ~0 to the log page) 09:20:14 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 09:20:25 /Hi Lumpy 09:20:26 Mr Creeper500: Hello, I'm bot Lumpy. 09:20:28 !on 09:20:29 Mr Creeper500: External Commands are now enabled 09:20:30 !seenon 09:20:31 Mr Creeper500: !seen enabled 09:20:33 !tellon 09:20:34 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 10:04:13 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 10:06:31 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 10:07:52 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 10:10:05 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 10:10:07 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 11:17:43 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 11:19:23 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 11:19:53 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 11:19:54 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 11:19:56 There Should Be A TV Season 2 13:54:55 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 13:56:32 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:01:05 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:04:28 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:07:47 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:22:00 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 14:25:54 !updated 14:25:54 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer. 14:31:39 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:35:01 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:37:51 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:32:49 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:33:11 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 18:33:12 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 18:42:16 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:59:50 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:01:12 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:15:39 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 19:15:41 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 19:17:12 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 19:17:18 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 19:23:48 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:41:21 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:13:46 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 21:14:16 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 21:14:18 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 21:22:56 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:55:03 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 21:55:15 'Mr Creeper500 21:55:19 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 21:55:32 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 21:55:34 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 22:02:39 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:27:05 -!- Silent Mocker has joined Special:Chat 22:27:33 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 22:27:34 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 22:27:36 -!- Silent Mocker has left Special:Chat 22:29:01 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:31:23 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:44:44 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 23:46:40 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 23:46:40 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 23:46:42 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 23:49:28 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 2016 07 14